Competition for Love
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Originally supposed to be a oneshot in my IYPoT oneshot collection, now a separate fic. Oshitari's cousin, Kagome is joining Hyotei. some of the regulars fall for her, but Kagome has left the responsibility of choosing a worthy guy 4 her 2 her cousin.RRV


Competition for love?

_**A/N: This was supposed to be the third oneshot of my IYPoT oneshot collection but I'll probably be writing a different oneshot for that KagomeAtobe pairing since I don't think I'll be able to complete this one in one chapter. Plus, I might just turn this one into a harem if you want me to but Atobe will be paired with her whether the pairing becomes a harem or not….**_** Kagome will be a couple of months younger than Oshitari so he'll call her 'imouto' sometimes…**

Summary: Kagome is Oshitari's cousin and is the same age as the third years. She's returned from America as a prodigy a year ago. She's beautiful, nice, determined and fun to be with. Her heart of gold and helpful attitude wins her a lot of suitors, one of them being the captain of the Hyotei tennis team, Keigo Atobe. What no one knows is that Kagome had already started liking Atobe at first sight. Even though he was a little cocky and arrogant, he had a good heart. This wins her attention easily. However, some other regulars start to like her too, namely Gakuto and Hiyoshi. What will happen now? Who will win Kagome's heart? Read to find out. Please RnR

_**Pairing:**_

_**Kagome/Atobe or Kagome/Atobe/Gakuto or Kagome/Atobe/Hiyoshi or Kagome/Atobe/Gakuto/Hiyoshi… please vote… this poll will last for five chapters or maybe six but if it does last for six, I'll put it up as an A/N…**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two anime/manga or the song or the characters I'm using. I only own the idea of this fic.

Warning: Characters may be OOC. I'm not too good at descriptions. So I won't describe anyone. Only the clothes and Kagome's description will be given. This fic is based in the PoT universe. So please bear with me if I make any mistakes

**Chapter 1: Enter Yuushi's cousin, Kagome!**

The Hyotei tennis club regulars had just finished with their practice. They finished changing out of their tennis gear and together made their way to the gate to their school dressed in their school uniforms in order to head to their homes. As they reached said gate, a feminine figure appeared in front of them making them stop in their tracks.

When they saw how beautiful the girl was, they couldn't help but let their eyes widen, especially three specific regulars. The girl had hip-length raven black hair which had a blue hue to it. She had a fair complexion and a heart-shaped face with soft-looking, pink lips, a small, cute nose and gorgeous sapphire blue eyes which shone with love, strength, loyalty, happiness, intelligence, innocence and wisdom. She had slight muscles in her arms and legs, showing that she played some sport. Dressed in a light blue spaghetti-strapped sundress and white heels, she looked to be the epitome of beauty since her clothes were simple yet elegant.

Their eyes widened when the girl smiled and ran over to hug the prodigy of their team, or in other words Oshitari. They were even more shocked when instead of pushing her away from his person, Oshitari dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"I missed you, Yuushi-kun." they heard the girl say in a soft, melodious voice. They marveled at how her beautiful voice suited her physical beauty perfectly. They looked on, surprised, as the girl pulled back only to kiss the prodigy's cheek gently, to which said prodigy smiled and kissed the girl's forehead gently.

"How have you been, Kagome?" he asked her in a voice which the other regulars had rarely heard. His voice was filled with warmth and love.

Smiling, Kagome pulled away a bit and twirled around in a circle before saying, "Just the way I look." Stepping forward again, Kagome gently traced his features with her soft, feminine hands as she looked him over, "but my! Have you grown! You're even more handsome than I remember. The girls must be chasing after you, ne?"

She giggled softly to which he smiled, and said, "If the girls must be chasing me... then the boys must be craving to be with you."

"Hmmm… Maybe..." she said, looking teasingly thoughtful. Seeing the frown on his face, she giggled and gently hugged him before saying, "Don't worry though Yuushi-kun. There isn't anyone who has caught my eye actually." Seeing the frown on his face ease slightly, she smiled and gently cupped his face in her hands.

Seeing him lean into her touch, much to the surprise of the other regulars, she connected their foreheads together before saying, "Apart from that I won't date anyone who you don't approve of. You know that, don't you, brother?"

Her soft words made him smile before saying, "I know that, imouto (little sister). But…" his words were stopped when Kagome gently placed her finger on his lips. Sighing, she gently rested her head on his chest and whispered, "You're the only one who has the right to approve of any guy who wants to date me. Ever since _that incident_ you all are the only family I have left. Aunty and Uncle came to receive me at the station and I met nee-san before I came here. But…"

She sighed, not completing her sentence. It had been 2 weeks but she was kind of over it. She snuggled into her brother's embrace when she felt him tighten his arms around her body. "We all really love you, Kagome. Don't ever forget that." He said to her gently, pulling her closer as he spoke.

Smiling, she pulled away slightly and whispered, "I know that, brother. I love you all as well. That's why you will be the one to decide if the person who wants to date me is worthy or not"

Receiving a smile in return, she finally turned to the surprised Hyotei regulars and bowed apologetically before saying, "Forgive me. I was too excited to see Yuushi-kun again." She looked at her brother before saying, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, by the way. It's nice to meet you all." She said bowing again.

After a few minutes, the introductions were done and Kagome was chatting with the other regulars as though she had known them since ages and vice versa. About fifteen minutes later, they heard a song being played,

'_La la la laalaa_

_La la la laalaa_

_La la la lalalala_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

As the song continued playing, Kagome reached into the pocket of her traveling jacket for her cell phone.

_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me_

Pulling the phone out from the side pocket of her coat, Kagome smiled at the identity of the caller, making Oshitari raise an eyebrow.

_Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway_

Smiling at him reassuringly, Kagome pushed open the top of the silver and blue flip-top phone and said into the speaker, "Hello?"

_**That's the end of this chappy… hope you liked it… please read, review and vote…**_

_**I ended it in a cliffy…:D…. you can guess who's on the phone if you want….**_

_**I'm sorry its short but I've not been feeling well since a few days and that's all I could think about for the start of this fic…. The song used for Kagome's phone ring-tone is 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**The next chapter will be longer, k? Ten or more reviews and I'll update the next chappy…**_

_**Please read, review and vote…:)**_


End file.
